Saiyuki : Journey with Kiku
by me loves sanzo
Summary: It is about A girl Kiku who wanted to kill Sanzo but couldn't. She was asked to join them in their journey west at the end.


It was a cold and rainy afternoon; the Sanzo party was traveling on their journey, but had to stop at a town. Hakkai explained that Hakuryu might not be able to stand the weather if it goes on.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku said.  
"You're forever hungry, saru!" Gojyo replied.

Goku and Gojyo started quarreling until they reached a town. They walked around the town looking for an inn, and finally, they found one. 'Wang's Restaurant & Inn' it read on the signboard. They went in with Sanzo leading. Hakkai went up to the counter and asked for two rooms but unfortunately, there was only one room left. A girl, who was a little taller than Goku but shorter than Sanzo, stepped in and asked for a room and the owner of the inn told her to sign her name. While signing, Hakkai saw that the girl had three rings on her left hand she was signing with. The rings had weird and different designs.

"I thought there was only one room left?" Hakkai said.  
"The room was reserved for her. Better beware of her." Wang, the owner told him.  
The rest listened but Gojyo was confused and he asked why.  
"She is a demon, a youkai!" Wang replied, "She has a really sad past, which is why the whole town is taking care of her. She used to belong to the Wolf Clan but they were wiped out by a youkai named Chin, the thousandth youkai. Kiku isn't the sort who kills but who knows? She has been really kind to us but not many trust her that much. That is all I can tell you."

Hakkai took the room and they went up to their room to put their things down. It was evening and Hakkai went down to take down their order. Then came Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Where's that monkey?" Gojyo asked.  
"Sneaked into the kitchen to 'steal' some food," Hakkai replied.  
"Let's not bother about him," Said Sanzo.  
"I'm back and I am still hungry!" Goku shouted.  
"Shut up or I will kill you!" Sanzo said using his fingers to as a gun to point at Goku.  
"Isn't that the girl who had reserved a room this afternoon?" Hakkai said.  
"Yes and she is really pretty" Gojyo said and walked towards her.  
"Hi pretty!" Gojyo said to her while flirting..  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"Me, you mean you don't know me?"  
"No."  
"Well, I am Gojyo and I am with the Sanzo party. See that blonde haired monk? He's Sanzo."  
"I am Kiku, nice to meet you."  
"How old are you? I am 22."  
"I am 20."  
"Come on now Gojyo! Stop flirting!" Sanzo said while pulling his collar.

While they were eating, a group of men came in. They could not find a seat, so they sat beside Kiku. One of them, who seem the biggest among them, stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispering into her ear. Kiku stood up, placed her left hand on his shoulder, revealing her rings, and pushed him with the side of his face on the table. All the men who came in turned in to youkais. A fight broke out, more youkais came in and the Sanzo party was involved. Suddenly there was a few sounds made by Sanzo's shot and many youkais fled and they all went back to their rooms while the cleaners cleaned up the place.

It was already at night and Gojyo wanted to play cards. Hakkai took out a pack of cards and they played. After a long time, about midnight, the door flung open and a youkai flew in and at the door, they saw Kiku. She introduced herself and apologized. Sanzo and the rest introduced themselves too except for Gojyo, who already knew her. Kiku saw all of them crammed in a room, and she went up to Sanzo and told them two of them could share her room since she is alone.

"I'll be glad to join you my dear," Gojyo said happily.  
"No. Hakkai and I will go. Who knows what you might do to her," Sanzo said while the rest laughed and Gojyo blinked his eyes innocently. Kiku handed Sanzo her room keys and told them she would be back shortly. Goku and Gojyo started to argue but Sanzo and Hakkai didn't care and went back to their conversation.

"Why are we sharing her room?" Hakkai asked.  
"We are going there to investigate," Sanzo replied  
"You mean just because she is a youkai?"  
"Not only that. Don't you think it is weird?"  
"Yeah. Why did she ask us to share her room?"  
"There might be a trap."  
"Then we must be careful Sanzo."

Then Hakkai and Sanzo went to Kiku's room. After a while, Kiku came back and poured them tea. Sanzo knew something was wrong when he tried to drink the tea. There was a strange smell and he told Hakkai silently. Sanzo pretended to drink it and fell asleep with his head on the table. Then Hakkai did the same.

Kiku slipped her hand into Sanzo and took his gun without Sanzo knowing. She took out her weapon and tried to kill Sanzo but she could not and poked the table instead. She turned and saw Sanzo staring at her.

"I thought you were drugged," Kiku said in a shocked manner.  
"You can't fool me," Sanzo replied.  
"You are a smart person but I have already fooled you!"  
"What?" Sanzo said while searching for his gun.  
"That bitch has my gun!" But before he and Hakkai could get her, she ran out of the room down the stairs and towards a forest. Hakkai informed Gojyo and Goku while Sanzo chased after her.

While in the forest, Gojyo decided that they should split up. They walked in different directions and after a long walk, Goku encountered Kiku. Armed with his Nyoibou, he attacked her. Kiku tries to shoot Goku but he manages to hit her. Kiku made Goku trip and fall to the ground and she ran away.

Soon, it started to rain. Gojyo encountered her next and fought her with his Jakujou. He managed to push her to the ground but she took out Sanzo's gun with her right hand and shoot Gojyo but missed. Kiku continued to run and knocked into Sanzo. Sanzo dodged the bullets sent by Kiku and he got nearer to her. Kiku pointed the gun at his head. Sanzo grabbed her wrist but she managed to give him a hard kick on his torso.

Hakkai came in time and helped Sanzo up. Sanzo told him to go after Kiku and Hakkai did as he was told. He ran and walked until her came to a dead end. It was a cliff and he would fall right down into the river if he went on another step. He heard sounds of footsteps and turned around.

"Don't move!" Kiku shouted.  
"Why are you doing this?" Hakkai shouted back.  
"I said stop moving or I will shoot you."  
"Put the gun down now!"  
"Then I'll show no mercy" Kiku shouted as she pulled out the rings on her fingers.  
"I already knew you were a youkai"  
"That is not possible!"  
"Everyone in this village knows that!"  
"But how? This means there is no reason for me to live anymore." Kiku shouted again while aiming the gun at her head.  
"It is possible. I...I am a youkai too."  
"Not only that. I hate myself. I hate myself!"  
"I used to think I was like that too!"  
"But you have never ever lost someone in your life before right?"  
"You are wrong! I have lost someone, someone very close to me!" and the thought of Kanan came to Hakkai's mind.  
"Burandonu. He was killed. That is why I tried to kill Sanzo!"  
"Why are you dragging him in? He did nothing wrong!"  
"If I killed Sanzo, I can bring Burandonu back to life!"  
"No, you can never wake the dead! It is not possible!"  
"Yes it is! I…I…"

Kiku felt giddy and fell to the ground. She tried to stand and Hakkai came closer to help her. She pushed him away but Hakkai told her, "You've got to accept the fact that he is gone! You can't bring him back alive just as you want. Things may not go the way you wanted but it is all fate." Tears came running down Kiku's cheeks. She threw herself at Hakkai and hugged him. Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo arrived together and saw Kiku in Hakkai's arms.

"Enough with the hugging there!" Gojyo said with jealously but smiled.  
"It's time we bring her back, she has got a cold." Hakkai said while trying to get up but he lost his footing and fell backwards down the cliff into the river with Kiku hanging on to him tightly. "I'm sorry" Hakkai heard her say softly and before he could answer, they were already in the river. Hakkai swam and held on to Kiku until they reached the edge with Sanzo standing there. He helped them up from the river and Gojyo and Goku arrived with Hakuryu. Hakkai told Hakuryu to transform into the jeep immediately.

Sanzo took off his yellow clothes and covered Kiku with it. Then Gojyo carried her into the jeep with the rest going in. Hakkai drove recklessly as usual until they reached the inn. They quickly took her to their room and lay her on the bed. Hakkai and Sanzo went to the balcony to have a little conversation. After that, Hakkai went to buy medicine and told the rest if he did not go back, they could start breakfast without him.

Hakkai walked around the village thinking of Kanan and arrived at a medicine shop. Sanzo was at the balcony smoking alone while Gojyo sat at the table with Goku looking after Kiku. Soon Goku felt hungry and Gojyo went down with him to get some food. Sanzo came back in to find that no one was around.

"How could they leave her alone like this? Look at the mess they have made!" Sanzo said to himself.  
"Sanzo?" Kiku said gently.  
"Oh, you're awake now."  
"Sorry to have caused so much trouble." She said while sitting up with her head still spinning.  
"We know how you feel. That happened to Hakkai before."  
"Well, I…"

Kiku got off the bed feeling weak all over. Sanzo told her to stay in bed but she did not listen. She tripped on an empty beer can and fell into Sanzo. Sanzo grabbed her in time and slowly, they got closer and closer and kissed unknowingly. Sanzo only knew what was going on after a short while and apologized. Kiku blushed and felt weak suddenly. Sanzo helped her to bed.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku returned with a lot of food. Hakkai gave Kiku the medicine and some food. Goku went up to her and touched her forehead.

"Hey, you're recovering soon!" Goku said happily.  
"Would you come on our journey with us? Sanzo and I have already talked about it." Hakkai asked  
"You mean it? Please say yes Kiku! We would like to have you on our journey." Goku asked.  
"Well…I am not sure. Then OK!" Kiku replied.

The next day, Goku and Gojyo went into the jeep first with Sanzo going in next. Hakkai was helping Kiku to pack up and he suddenly asked her, "Why did you apologize that day when we fell into the river?"  
"Well I am packed! Lets go!" Kiku said, changing the subject.

They both went into the jeep with Kiku jumping in sitting in between Goku and Gojyo and Hakkai driving recklessly again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Actually, you can find me and this story at http/remembarrdeath. I might just continue if I get enough comments. Go visit my deviantart ok.. I know my drawing sucks.. haha 


End file.
